The Music Room
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Cerita-cerita mistis yang beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah memang mungkin tidak ada benarnya. Tetapi ada seseorang dengan penglihatan supernya dapat melihatnya. Dan seseorang yang lain dengan pendengaran uniknya. Cerita-cerita itu mungkin benar. Bahkan hal yang tidak diketahui orang-orang pun dapat terjadi./NaruHina/ShikaTema/ Fic by Kazuki
1. PROLOGUE

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Pair: NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Music Room**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

"Kau kalah lagi Hinata!" teriak seorang Karin.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau sudah kalah lima kali," tambah Matsuri.

Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu anak keturunan bangsawan ternama di Konoha. Sering menjadi korban _bully _oleh siswa lain di sekolah. Sifat pemalunya sering menjadi bahan _bully_. Hanya Karin dan siswi-siswi _genk-_nya yang mau berteman dengannya. Hanya mereka yang mungkin mengerti seorang Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah terlalu sering memilih jujur. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba berani?" tawar Yukata dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berani mencium kekasihmu, Naruto, di depan kami?"

Kekasih Hinata –Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari kepala sekolah Heiwa High School, tempat mereka bersekolah. Dengan alasan tidak jelas Naruto menerima cinta Hinata. Hal ini memperburuk suasana. Hinata semakin dihina, dicaci maki, dan direndahkan karena taksi nekatnya. Umur hubungan mereka sekarang sudah dua bulan.

"Jangan!"

Karin berdiri di tengah mereka –teman-teman _genk_-nya. Dengan seringai liciknya ia menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Dilihat seperti itu oleh temannya sendiri, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Silahkan menghukumku apa pun yang kalian mau," kata Hinata lesu. Membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi tegang. Karin tampak berfikir keras. Hingga senyuman mengerikan muncul dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin…," Karin menghela nafas sebentar, "Hinata masuk keruangan paling seram di sekolah ini pada pukul sebelas malam."

Semua orang yang terlibat dalam _game _itu _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika harus pergi ke dalam ruang musik larut malam," jawab Hinata tegas. Semua orang menatap lurus padanya. Ini bukan Hinata. Bukan Hinata yang pemalu. "Jangan menertawakanku Temari-_san._"

Tawa kecil dari seorang gadis yang disebutkan namanya berhenti. "Aku sama sekali tidak menertawakanmu Hinata. Aku hanya terkejut, melihatmu seperti ini," jelas gadis bernama Temari itu.

"STOP! Aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran disini!" perintah Karin. Seringai di wajahnya kian melebar sambil terus menatap Hinata. Semua yang melihat bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Karin dikenal sebagai siswa yang suka bergossip. Satu-satunya yang mengerti Hinata. Tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu.

"Kalian semua harus berada di sekolah nanti malam sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tolong jangan beritahukan ini kepada guru-guru!"

"Karin," panggil Temari kepada Karin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ada acara keluarga. Karena besok hari Minggu. Hari libur. Keluargaku mengajakku dan saudara-saudaraku pergi berlibur malam ini dan baru pulang besok."

Karin selaku ketua _genk _mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir. "Kau begadang bersama keluargamu?" tanyanya serius, "Atau kau ingin mengajak Shikamaru nge-_date _hingga tengah malam?"

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius Karin. Aku menginap, bukan begadang."

"Oh," Karin hanya ber-oh-ria. "Boleh saja. Mari kita lihat aksi Hinata nanti bagi yang ikut nanti," lanjut Karin lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari situ diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, yang dari tadi bermain basket bersama teman-temannya saat permainan Karin berlangsung mengerenyitkan dahinya. Lalu matanya membulat

"Kau serius Hinata! Kau tahu kan, ruang musik itu banyak sekali cerita-cerita aneh. Apalagi tentang cerminnya!"

"Aku yakin. Daripada aku harus menyerahkan Narutoku pada mereka, lebih baik aku menerima tantangan Karin," kata Hinata santai.

Naruto sudah tau sifat Hinata padanya. Dibalik sifat pemalunya, ia memiliki sikap yang amat sangat manis di depannya. Bisa dibilang terobsesi. Dulu, sebelum ia menjadi kekasih si pemalu ini, Hinata pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari segerombol preman yang mengepungnya hingga ke ujung suatu gang. Ia sangat geram. Dengan semangat membara ia melawan preman-preman itu. Namun hanya dua yang terkalahkan, sedangkan jumlah yang tersisa ada tiga. Sebelum preman membuatnya babak belur, Hinata datang dan merubuhkan semuanya hingga berlumuran darah.

Dan yang paling menyeramkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku sudah menolongmu dari preman-preman ini. Ini sangat mudah."

Kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan. Sangat diluar sifat aslinya yang pemalu.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto bangkit dari pikirannya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kau nanti ke sekolah lagi jam setengah sepuluh malam?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Ruang musik. Di Heiwa High School, ruang ini dikenal dengan ruangan dengan seribu bayangan. Ya, ada dua belas cermin besar yang dipasang saling berhadapan. Banyak cerita beredar kalau cermin itu sering terlihat hal-hal mistis.

Karin menantang Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang musik pada pukul sebelas malam. Ia dan beberapa teman se-_genk _nya menunggu di tempat parkir sekolah yang luas. Senyuman –lebih tepatnya seringai semakin melebar pada bibir gadis bersurai merah tersebut saat melihat Hinata datang dengan pakaian biasanya.

"Hinata," sapanya. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Sudahkah kau siap?" tanyanya dengan seringainya.

"Aku siap."

"Ikuti aku." Hinata dan yang lainnya mengikuti Karin sambil membawa senter masing-masing ke dalam sekolah yang gelap. Banyak diantara mereka bergidik ngeri sehingga sampai berpegangan satu sama lain. Semua itu berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan…

Ruang Musik.

"Nah Hinata, silahkan masuk." Karin membukakan pintu ruang musik dan mempersilahkan masuk. Semua yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata masuk. Karin lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kalian semua, ayo kita pulang," perintah Karin.

"Hinata nanti bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri yang juga ikut. Karin melebarkan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kita lihat apakah ia akan bertahan sampai besok?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong ke seluruh arah. Kondisi ruang musik yang tak dapat ia deteksi secara langsung. Terkadang matanya melihat cahaya aneh di sekelilingnya. Namun, ia tidak takut. Ia dapat melihat hal-hal aneh disini? Iya. Semua cerita mistis tentang ruang musik yang beredar ternyata hampir benar.

Hinata menikmati semuanya hingga semua cermin diruang musik itu bersinar. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Cermin-cermin yang dipasang berhadapan itu tidak memperlihatkan efek 'seribu dimensinya'. Cermin itu menampakan sebuah ruang kosong lusuh. Dan lalu alam terbuka. Sehingga cermin-cermin itu nampak seperti jendela. Angin yang sangat kencang ia rasakan. Atap ruang musik dan seluruhnya dindingnya hilang ditelan angkasa begitu saja. Anehnya, badan Hinata tidak ikut terbawa oleh sang angin. Hinata menutup matanya.

Lalu membukanya kembali. Ia melihat banyak pohon di sekitar. Langit biru cerah berawan menghiasi langit. Ia berlari kesana-sini.

.

.

.

.

"Dimanakah aku berada?"

.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Ini fic paling serius yang pernah kubikin. Pair ShikaTema-nya baru saya munculin mungkin chapter 1 atau 2. Ini baru prologue-nya. Usahakan saya update-nya tidak terlalu lama. Bagi yang sudah membaca, saya ingin kritik dan sarannya. RnR?**

**Iriyama Kazuki**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Pair: NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Music Room**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Hinata hilang?"

Begitulah topik terpanas di Heiwa High School Senin ini. Hinata hilang. Semua mata tertuju pada Karin. Ia yang memulai segalanya. Ia yang memberi tantangannya. Jadi, siapa lagi yang bersalah? Teman-tamannya yang ikut mungkin?

"Sakura! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hilangnya Hinata!" Karin meronta. Matanya lurus menatap marah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

Sakura menatap Karin dingin. Sedangkan Ino menahan Karin. Sakura berjalan memutari Karin. Matanya terbuka menatap lurus tanpa mengedip ke arah Karin. Tangannya lalu mencengkram erat bahu Karin. Meskipun begitu, Karin sama sekali tidak takut.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Kalau aku tahu di ruang itu terdapat hal-hal aneh, aku tak akan setega itu memasukan Hinata ke dalam sana! Ia sahabatku!"

"Kalau memang kau tidak tahu soal hal-hal aneh di situ, mengapa kau berani memasukan Hinata? Kau dendam?" kata Sakura dengan OOC-nya. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran perbuatan Karin. Memang, ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi setidaknya ia membelanya. Sakura sekarang tidak seperti biasanya yang ramah –dan galak. Ia berubah drastis menjadi gadis tukang Ino yang terkenal sebagai gadis mode sekolah, juga memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka. Bagaimana seorang murid bangsawan yang hilang gara-gara seorang murid biasa! Tentu pasti semua akan tertuju pada yang pertama. Yang pertama mau berteman dengan Hinata. Yang pertama mengajaknya bersosialisasi di sekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dan teman-teman se-_genk_-nya.

Meski begitu, Karin tidak hanya diam saja. Mulutnya pun juga turut mengeluarkan kata-kata agrumentasi yang kuat. Tekadang pula kata-kata kasar terpaksa harus keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat kedua gadis yang menjadi 'musuhnya' kali ini semakin geram. Anda tahu? Kasus hilangnya Hinata sama sekali bukan masalah yang sepele. Apalagi hilang secara misterius. Benar-benar membutuhkan paranormal yang ahli mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Matsuri Yokoyama, atau lebih dekat disapa Matsuri berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Mata beriris hitam tersebut mengawasi sekeliling lorong sekolah. Melihat beberapa murid-murid sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Rupanya topic terbaru itu sedang nge-top. Bagaimanapun juga Matsuri tidak tertarik. Ia tahu pasti ia dibenci karena salah satu bagian dari Karin. Jadi, ia menjaga jarak dengan yang lain.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang di sana. Tanpa babibu lagi ia berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Temari-_san_!" panggilnya kepada gadis yang bernama Temari itu.

Temari sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu memedulikan Matsuri. Toh menurutnya ia hanya adik kelas. Jadi ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Ia sendiri sedang asik melakukan aktivitasnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mau diganggu. Apalagi oleh seorang adik kelas yang terkenal cerewet itu.

"Temari-_san_!"

Panggilan itu uterus menggema di telinganya. Ia masih menghiraukannya. Masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Temari-_san_!"

Panggilan itu membuat telinganya gatal. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik gadis Yokoyama itu sampai tak bernyawa.

"Temari-_san_! Kau dengar tidak sih!" Matsuri sudah berada di depan Temari dan…

'CRIIING!'

"Temari-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku bahkan tidak bersalah apa-apa!"

Temari mengancungkan pisau dagingnya tepat di depan hidung Matsuri. Mata sang pemilik iris _jade _tersebut membulat, tanda ia marah. "Aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat aku sedang ber-SMS dengat pacarku. OK?" katanya dengan suara geram. Matsuri hanya menulan lidah.

"Shikamaru?" kata Matsuri dengan suara datar, "seberapa besar kau mencintainya sampai-sampai kau tak mau kehilangannya?"

"Jelas aku tidak mau kehilangannya BODOH! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini atau sekarang akan KUHABISI kau," ancam Temari sambil menempelkan ujung tajam pisaunya di hidung Matsuri. Membuat gadis Yokoyama itu meringis kesakitan.

Matsuri langsung membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Temari sendirian. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Baru kali ini ia melihat sifat Temari –yang mungkin adalah sifat aslinya, seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Temari sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, pintar, agak galak, dan bijaksana ternyata… Ia adalah seorang psikopat. Dibalik semua kebaikan itu, ternyata tersimpan kebusukan yang amat sangat busuk. Sangat tidak diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang itu sudah kenyataannya.

Gadis bersurai coklat pendek itu berjalan menuju kantin. Saat kakinya menginjakkan daerah dimana para siswa berkumpul, bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Para siswa buru-uru masuk ke kelasnya masing masing. Matsuri juga memlilih berbaur dengan hiruk-pikuk siswa yang ingin cepat-cepat masuk kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk lesu di tangga masuk sekolah. Kehilangan Hinata merupakan ujian yang berat baginya. Meskipun ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kepribadian gandanya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya saat pulang sekolah itu sudah tiada di dunia ini dan pergi ke dunia lain yang sama sekali tidak diketahui. Dunia lain, dimana manusia belom sama sekali menjamahkan kakinya di situ. Dunia lain yang di penuhi makhluk-makhluk aneh. Dunia yang sama sekali tidak dekat. Dunia yang sangat jauh, entah kapan bisa menggapainya.

Naruto meronggoh kantong celananya. Mengambil telepon genggam. Sebenarnya itu adalah perbuatan yang salah. Sangat salah. Setiap kita membuka telepon genggam yang pertama kali muncul adalah _wallpaper_-nya bukan? Ya benar. Terpampang foto dirinya dengan Hinata saat mereka berada di Kafetaria. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap membuka telepon genggamnya. Membuka pesan. Lalu nama ayahnya. Dan terakhir mengetik pesannya lalu mengirimnya. Setelah semua selesai, ia memandang ke arah langit senja yang indah. Senja? berarti murid-murid sudah pulang semua. Ketenangan ini berakhir ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kau masih di sini rupanya. Padahal kalau jam pulang, kau selalu pulang duluan. Merepotkan," tutur seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Suaranya sangat familiar sepertinya. Naruto menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Yep. Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menonton awan," jawab pria bernama Shikamaru itu datar. Sepertinya ia kurang tertarik dengan percakapan ini, meskipun ia yang memulainya duluan.

Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Diam. Selama 15 menit berlalu mereka duduk tanpa berbicara satu kata pun. Semua berakhir setelah Naruto mengajak Shikamaru berbicara.

"Shikamaru," sapa Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau bisa menemaniku, keruang musik pukul sebelas malam nanti?"

Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Ruang musik? Masuk pula saat jam dimana Hinata Hyuuga hilang! Sudah gila kau Naruto! _Impossible_! Kau sadar kan?

"Serius?"

"Serius! Kau tahu bagaimana Hinata tanpaku? Dia akan menjadi gila! Dia akan menjadi seperti monster! Kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit marah.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo! Ikut! Kau bukan pecundangbukan?" tantang Naruto dengan serius. Membuat Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan. Kalau kau memaksa, ya. Aku ikut," jawab Shikamaru dengan terpaksa.

"Asiik! Petualangan ini akan menjadi petualangan terhebat yang kita lalui!"

Kesenangan Naruto karena Shikamaru akan menemaninya tidak berakhir sampai di situ saja. Kesenangan Naruto diganggu oleh suara seorang perempuan dari belakang mereka berdua. Suara yang sangat Shikamaru dan Naruto kenal. Suara seseorang dari kelas atas. Suara seorang _senpai_.

"Shikamaru?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menengok kebelakang. Terkejut.

"Temari? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencari kalung ibumu yang hilang itu tidak ada gunanya! Kalung itu sudah dirampas! Sekarang pulanglah. Orangtuamu pasti menghawartikanmu."

"TIDAK!" kata perempuan itu setengah berteriak. Shikamaru kaget mendengarnya.

Perempuan itu –Temari, melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Kau akan pergi bersama Naruto untuk menyelamatkan perempuan lugu itu?"

"Apa?" Naruto berjalan ke arah Temari namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Mengapa?"

"Jangan," jawab pemuda Nara itu, "biar aku yang mengurusinya." Shikamaru lalu berjalan kearah Temari dan mencengkram erat kedua bahunya.

"Temari, dia adalah teman kami," jelas Shikamaru. Namun Temari tetap berpegang pada kehendaknya.

"Kalau kau pergi memilihnya kau akan MATI! Kalau kau bersamaku kau TIDAK AKAN MATI SEKARANG!"

Seketika mulut Shikamaru beku. Dengan penuh amarah, Naruto berteriak,"Kurang ajar kau! ia KEKASIHKU! ORANG YANG KUCINTAI!"

Teriakan itu sayangnya membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu marah.

"Kalau begitu aku IKUT!" kata Temari sambil menyeringai.

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Kalau tidak bisa akan kuhabisi nyawamu sekarang," balas Temari santai sambil mengancungkan pisau andalannya. Naruto maju untuk menahannya, namun ditahan kembali oleh Shikamaru.

"Mengapa? Dia ingin membunuhku!"ujar Naruto dengan amarahnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Biarkan saja Naruto. Aku mengerti sifat Temari," jawab Shikamaru. Seketika itu juga Naruto sadar.

'Mereka berdua GILA!'

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri hutan belantara itu sendirian. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Matanya mungkin sekarang merugikan. Ia tidak bisa melihat hal-hal ganjil. Karena semua hal yang bisa ia sentuh adahal hal-hal yang ganjil! Waktu sudah larut malam disitu. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Seakan-akan hari esok adalah hari terakhir ia hidup. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada manusia lain di sekitarnya

Jalan di depannya hanyalah jalan jejak kereta yang entha kereta apa yang melintas. Terdapat pola abstrak di lintasan itu. Sepertinya ban yang digunakan bukan ban yang sering dijumpai. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh. Untungnya, Hinata belum berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh disitu.

'Naruto…'

.

.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan si penguntit Temari berdiri di depan puntu ruangan paling seram di Heiwa High School. Apa lagi kalau bukan Ruang Musik. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan 12 cermin yang dipasang saling berhadapan dan menciptakan efek 1000 imensinya. Ruangan itu tentunya juga merupakan tempat berbagai macam alat musik kepunyaan sekolah. Dari yang tradisional sampai modern.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk meyaknkan. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergetar –tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sedikit merinding. Temari tampak ketakutan namun dengan aktiknya ia dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah tidak takut.

"Siap!" jawab kedua sejoli itu berbarengan.

"Mari masuk!" Naruta membuka pintu ruang musik yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Mereka bertiga pun masuk.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Ada yang tau kalau hari ini juga hari ulang tahun website tercinta kita? Dimana kita mempublish fanfic? Yep! HBD ya ! Sudah 15 tahun! Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan! Maaf sekali saya membuatnya menjadi jelek sekali. Oh! Adkah yang berhasil menebak kedua sifat perempuan tersebut di fic ini? (Hinata & Temari) Entah kapan saya akan update, tapi gak akan lama-lama kok. Makasih buat yang udah review buat yang prolog kemaren. Yang kasih saran itu berguna banget lho. Maaf, soal paragraph saya masih agak bingung dan jadilah chap 1 yang buruk dan pendek ini. Saya janji deh chapter depan saya panjangin. Dan maukah anda untuk RnR lagi?**

**Iriyama Kazuki**


End file.
